Hymn For The Missing
by Schni10
Summary: Percabeth Songfic!  "I wake up from another nightmare, crying and wishing it wasn't true. But it was... Percy was gone."  "It's alway by the shore I hear it. A girl's voice I just can't name..."


**I found this song the other day, and I thought it was perfect for how Percy and Annabeth must be feeling in TLH/SoN. So, in honor of _The Son of Neptune _(that won't be released until October, but I'm waiting patiently!) here's a Percabeth songfic!**

**Couple: PercyxAnnabeth  
>Song: Hymn For The Missing<br>Artist: Red**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to walk together,<br>****But the night was growing dark.  
><strong>**Thought you were beside me,  
><strong>**But I reached and you were gone.**

_ He and I were walking on the beach. We talked for hours about anything and everything. Then at curfew,when it was getting dark, he walked me back my cabin. We walked together, but when I reached for his hand, he was gone...just gone. _

_There was only dark and emptiness in his place that started to swallow me up._

I wake up from another nightmare, crying and wishing it wasn't true...

But it was...

Percy was gone.

**Sometimes I hear you calling,  
><strong>**From some lost and distant shore.  
><strong>**I hear you crying softly for the way it was before.**

It's always by the shore that I hear it. A girl's voice that I just can't name. She calls my name over and over. It tugs on my heart.

"_Why," _she cries. _"Why did it have to be you? Why not someone else? Why can't things be like they were before? Percy, please come back...Percy..."_

I know the voice, I do. I want to reply...

_I want things the way they were too..._

**You took it with you when you left.  
><strong>**These scars are just a trace.**

They all try to cheer me up, but it won't work. He took my heart with him when he left.

I rub my shoulder constantly, tracing the scar that's left. I got it because of him. It's a connection, one of the few I have now. Oddly, it brings me a little comfort, knowing that I protected him once, but then the pain comes back.

_Why can't I do it again?_

**Now it wanders lost and wounded,  
><strong>**This heart that I misplaced.**

My mind constantly wanders, trying to find some memory.

It always comes up empty.

I feel like there's a hole in my chest. My heart is missing. It's still back where I came from. I lost it to someone...

_ Annabeth..._

**Where are you now?  
><strong>**Are you lost?  
><strong>**Will I find you again?**

"_Where are you now? Are you safe?" _I want to ask him. They say he probably doesn't remember anything.

My heart hurts. He won't know where he is. He'll be lost and confused. He won't remember any of his friends or family. He'll feel so alone...

Oh, Percy, where are you? Are you safe?

_Will I see you again?_

**Are you alone?  
><strong>**Are you afraid?  
><strong>**Are you searching for me?**

Is she alone, like me? I hope not...

She must have some friends.

Did I?

I don't know...

Is she afraid for me? Because I am for her. Who will be there to protect her? I want to protect her.

I did before, right?

_Annabeth...are you looking for me?_

**Why did you go?  
><strong>**I had to stay.  
><strong>**Now I'm reaching for you.**

_Why couldn't I have got with you? Why did you have to go, and I had to stay?_

I often find myself on the beach, trying to be close to him. Sometimes I fall asleep there. I wake up, and reach for his hand. It had become a habit...

But it wasn't there anymore...

**Will you wait?**

_Will you wait for me, Annabeth?_

Will she wait until I remember myself? Or will she move on? Will she find someone else?

_Will you wait? _

**Will you wait?**

_Will you wait for me, Percy?_

Will he wait until I find him? Or will he move on? Will he find someone else?

_Will you wait?_

**Will I see you again?**

_Percy...I miss you..._

Annabeth...I miss you...

_Will I see you again?_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! My first songfic is done!<strong>

**Okay, I know some of you are wondering how Percy remembers Annabeth if he lost his memory. (If you haven't read the previews, anyway.)  
>Well, it says in one of the previews (I forget which one) that Annabeth is the only person he could remember, even though he can't remember much. I imagine that he subconsciously knows that she's someone important to him. (That's what I hope, anyway.)<br>****Thanks for reading!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**C'mon. Press it. You know you want to.**

**\/**

**\/ **


End file.
